1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a battery pack is formed by electrically coupling a bare cell to a protection circuit board. The bare cell includes an electrode assembly and an electrolyte, which are sealed in a can. The bare cell is charged or discharged according to a reversible chemical reaction. The protection circuit board protects the bare cell from overcharges and over-discharges, by controlling the current flow of the bare cell. The battery pack can be mounted on an electronic device.
The protection circuit board includes chip-type electrical elements that are mounted on an insulating substrate, by a surface mount technology (SMT) process. Each electrical element is individually mounted on the substrate. Accordingly, if the design of the protection circuit board is even slightly changed, the manufacturing time thereof is greatly increased, especially when the protection circuit board is mass-produced.